nfs_car_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed Hot Pursuit Car Review: BMW Z4 sDrive 35is
The BMW Z4 sDrive 35is is one of those cars with two personalities. Looks might tell you that the Z4 is just an everyday sports car that your everyday neighbours drive, but that thought is immediately erased from your thinking as the Z4's 3 litre twin turbo charged V6 engine growls to life, changing from an everyday sports car to a track ready machine. Once you test drive the Z4, your perspective on the car will have probably changed from an everyday sports car to an everyday super car. Statistics and Facts The Z4'a front mounted 3 litre DOHC 24 valve line twin turbo charged engine kicks out an impressive 340 horsepower and 332 lb-ft of torque. with more power than a Porsche Boxster Spyder or a Nissan 370Z Roadster, the Z4 is a powerhouse by sports car standards. In fact the sDrive 35is is BMW's most powerful Roadster to date. Not only the engine, but the suspension system is just as advanced. Featuring a precision tuned dynamic stability control (DSC) suspension system, the Z4 has amazing traction on almost any surface. The car also features a dynamic traction control sytem (DTC) that furthermore increases the connection between the tires and the road. The Z4's steering is also very responsive, and just a simple turn of the wheel sends the Z4 swerving towards the direction that you turned the wheel with lightning reflex. However the responsive handling can prove to be a disadvantage as it can produce oversteer. Also body roll is minimum as a result of front and rear anti-roll bars tuned for maximum stability through tough turns. Weighing in at 1585 kilograms, it's much heavier thgan a Boxster, but handles nearly as precisely. All of these features makes the Z4 quite a competitor against other roadsters in it's class. This car is recommended for the experienced driver as it can be hard to handle with all of that power coming out the the rear wheels, but when mastered, it provides rewarding results. Style, performance and technology combine to transform this everyday sports car into a true road warrior. Specifications Country of Orgin: Germany Top Speed: 166 mph 0 to 60 mph: 4.8 seconds Bhp: 340 @ 5800 RPM Torque: 332 ft-lb @ 1400 RPM Engine Type: 3 litre 24 valve inline twin turbo charged V6 engine with dual overhead cam (DOHC) Engine Placement: Front Transmission Type: 7 speed double clutch automatic transmssion Drivetrain: Rear wheel drive Weight: 1,585 kg (3,549 pounds) Car Type: Roadster Price: $60,000 Year: 2010 Possible Rivals: Porsche Boxster Spyder, Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w Sport Pkg (Z34) Final Review and Rating Strengths: Powerful engine propels it to high top speeds and acceleration is fairly strong Weaknesses: Overly responsive handling produces oversteer and the Z4 tends to produce alot of wheel spin Recommended for: An experienced driver who likes to race Not Recommended for: The amateur driver who would rather drive a less powerful or easier car to drive Verdict: Rubber Burnin' fun in the sun Final Rating: 8/10 Photo Gallery image54.jpg image55.jpg image56.jpg image57.jpg image58.jpg image59.jpg image60.jpg image61.jpg image62.jpg image63.jpg image64.jpg image65..jpg image66.jpg image67.jpg image68.jpg image69.jpg image70.jpg image71.jpg Wiki Z4 2.png Wiki Z4.jpg BMW Z4 sDrive 35is.jpg Image50.jpg Image48.jpg Image47.jpg Category:Car Reviews Category:Need For Speed Hot Pursuit Car Reviews Category:BMW Category:German Cars